Computers typically comprise executable code referred to as the basic input/output system (BIOS) code. The BIOS code is executed to. initialize (boot-up) the computer as well as to provide various interfaces to low-level functions of the computer such as access to storage drives, interaction with input devices, etc. One or more settings are typically associated with a computer's BIOS. An example of such a setting is the enabling or disabling of or more of the computer's ports. Changing a computer's BIOS settings to suit a user's preferences can be time-consuming and cumbersome. Further, multiple users might desire to each have their customized set of BIOS settings. Storage space internal to the computer to store BIOS settings for multiple users is limited.